Elsa's Mission
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Ok, imagine I'm a big ABC person and I come to you saying something like "you've seen the show, know the story and watched the finale. Now continue the plot yourself. What happens now?" – nannyalberte. Eventual Swan Queen. CS kiss does not happen. Elsa appears in SB and she's on a mission. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, imagine I'm a big ABC person and I come to you saying something like "you've seen the show, know the story and watched the finale. Now continue the plot yourself. What happens now?" – nannyalberte_

_The Emma/Hook kiss never happened in this story. This will be quite AU because I have no idea what Adam and Eddy have planned only that it probably is not this. Tragically I do not own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this story :) _

"Oh shit," Emma says as she sees Marian hugging Robin Hood and Roland. Well oh shit for Regina. She never really liked Robin. He always seemed pushy and kind of suspicious to her anyway. She heard about the pixie dust crap and it just annoyed her. She couldn't help but wonder if Regina was doing it just because of a tattoo and it worried her. Regina should be with someone she chose and not have it influenced by dust. Well really Emma wants Regina to choose her but she's not going to be pushy about it.

"Really Emma? You bring back my boyfriend's dead wife and all you have to say is oh shit?" Regina asks turning to face the blonde she secretly has feelings for but refuses to admit. The pirate is always pining after her anyway which is what led to her giving Robin a chance. Little did she know time travel would intervene because hey why wouldn't it?! She sighs watching Robin reunite with his formerly dead wife knowing that that is the end of that.

She won't fight against it because she doesn't want to break up a family. Plus aside from the pixie dust/soulmate thing they've only actually known each other for a few weeks. She won't force him to make a choice between her and Marian because it wouldn't be fair.

"Uh….my bad?" Emma tries with a sheepish smile, "But seriously I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Regina sighs sadly. This is technically her first real break up that hasn't ended in murder or violence. Whilst she may not have loved Robin she's still sad it's over. To her he was a second chance and it was ruined. "I don't know," she says.

Emma nods knowingly, "You know what you need?"

"What's that?"

"Movies, ice-cream and alcohol. Mom can you look after Henry for us please?"

"Why?" Snow asks as she walks over with the baby in her arms.

"Because I need to help Regina through her break-up," Emma explains.

"What about Hook?" Charming asks pointing out the brooding pirate who walks over, "He's right love, what about us? I traded my ship for you."

"So?" Emma asks, "Yes I am grateful that you sacrificed your ship to help restore my memories and get me back to my family but all I can offer you is my thanks."

"What? Not even a kiss? I thought maybe we could go back to my room and…."

"And what? Hook I have told you many times that I am not interested so please stop pursuing me. I am glad you brought me back here but you selling your ship does not mean I owe you anything let alone kisses or whatever else you imagined. Now if you'll excuse us Regina and I need some Team Moms time."

With that Emma hooks her arm through Regina's and leads them out of the Diner.

Regina chuckles as they exit the establishment, "Team Moms time?"

"Yeah," Emma replies, "Because we're both Henry's Moms and we're a team ergo Team Moms. Plus I'd rather spend the night with you than Hook."

"I'd rather spend the night with a rabid possum than Hook."

Emma laughs, "No offense but I'd rather spend the night with a pinecone than Robin."

Regina cracks a smile, "Well with Robin you'd smell the pinecone anyway. He reeked of forest."

"Ew," Emma says, "Thought at least that's better than seaweed and rum."

"You shared a drink with him," Regina points out.

"Don't remind me," Emma replies with a shudder, "That rum was disgusting. In all seriousness though I am sorry about Robin. I heard that he was meant to be your soulmate from Tink."

"I'm not so sure he was," Regina says, "Don't get me wrong I'm sad that I lost him or the idea of him but we've only been together for three weeks. In the year I knew him in the Enchanted Forest we barely spoke. I'm not sure he was my soulmate. I know what the dust says but I'd like to choose who I spend the rest of my life with and to be honest I don't think it would have been him." She knows who she would like it to be but she has no idea how Emma would react and right now she needs her friend and to let her heart recover and be ready for another relationship.

Emma nods, "For what it's worth I think you'll find love again."

"You do?"

Emma nods again, "I do. Until that day though Regina let's get you some ice-cream and movies."

"Frozen?" Regina asks and Emma rolls her eyes, "Well at least that one isn't real."

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

"Okay now pour the salt on your wrist," Emma instructs as she pours some on her own hand before handing the salt shaker to an equally drunk Regina. After Frozen they moved onto tequila shots and rocky road ice-cream. They're also both down to their skirts and bras but Emma cannot remember how that happened.

"Hey Regina why are we half-naked?"

Regina giggles, "You wanted to play strip snap but we only got through three rounds before we decided to drink tequila instead."

"Oh was I winning?" Emma asks.

"Define winning Miss Swan," Regina purrs as she drinks in the sight of Emma's freshly revealed skin. Emma blushes before grinning back at her, "Okay we were both winning," she says licking her lips, "Anyway where were we?"

Regina brandishes her wrist at Emma and holds out her glass which Emma quickly fills. They both reach for a lime, taking a bite before spitting it out and downing their shots. The two women lick their wrists before Regina leans back against the coffee table, "Let me drink on, the hangover never bothered me anyway," she sings with a slur as Emma laughs. "We'll see if you say the same tomorrow morning."

"Will you be here tomorrow morning then?" Regina asks as she leans closer to Emma. Emma smiles brightly as she to leans in, "Well I'd like to be."

Electricity crackles between them as they both inch closer towards each other. They can feel each other's breath on their cheeks. Their eyes meet and Emma can't help but drop her gaze to Regina's soft plump lips. She summons up the courage to lean forward and is just about to finally find out what Regina's lips taste like when the doorbell rings.

She falls back with a sigh, "Can I curse whoever is at the door?"

"Trust me when I tell you from experience that people tend to frown upon it. Where's my shirt?" Regina asks confusedly looking around the room.

Emma frowns before she clicks her fingers, "We used it as a parachute when we jumped off your roof."

"Why did we do that again?"

"You wanted to try and fly," Emma says, "though you did land on your ankle pretty hard. Are you sure it's alright?"

"It doesn't feel like it hurts," Regina replies, "Although I think I might be a little bit drunk."

Emma laughs, "I think we're a lot drunk. We used my shirt to bandage up your ankle."

Regina frowns before levelling a glare at the door, "Well then how are we supposed to answer the door? Urgh. Why do people always come to my house at the most inconvenient times? You know what I need Emma – opening times."

"What if people ignore them?"

"Well that's what fireballs are for," Regina says, "Wait I can use magic to give us new shirts." She swirls her hand but unfortunately drunk magic is nowhere near as accurate as the sober kind. Regina wobbles unsteadily on her legs as the magic sucks up her energy. Emma just about catches her before she sees that she is wearing a silk blouse and Regina is in a plain black tank top. "Regina I think you gave us the wrong clothes."

Regina shrugs in her arms, "At least we're wearing clothes. Now let's go see who interrupted Team Mom night."

They march up to the door with as much confidence as two incredibly drunk people can ready to send away whoever has dared interrupt their evening. Emma in particular wants to get rid of them and curse them for ruining what could have been hers and Regina's moment. _I was so close to kissing her! Damn whoever is at the door!_

Little does she know Regina is thinking the exact same thing.

They pull open the door to reveal a young blonde woman in a stylish blue dress that they both recognises immediately. Emma gasps in shock though she doesn't know why she's still surprised by Disney characters turning up. "Elsa's real too?!" she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. "Is Lightning McQueen real too? Mater? Merida? Maybe Mr Incredible is as well!"

"Emma calm down," Regina says with a smile as she places a hand on Emma's arm to try and still her.

"Calm down. Calm down. Regina, Frozen only came out last year and she's already here! Who next Regina?"

"Whoa Ma calm down. Why are you so surprised to see me?" Elsa asks.

"Ma?" Emma and Regina ask.

"Okay Moms you guys are being weird," Elsa says with a confused look before she wrinkles her nose, "Moms are you drunk?! Urgh I'll be in my room." At that she struts off upstairs and into the mansion leaving two dumbfounded women in her wake.

Finally Regina turns to Emma, "Did she say Moms?"

_And that's how my first episode of Season Four would go! Thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all. Thank you to your response to the first chapter and to nannyalberte for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this chapter :)_

(The Next Morning)

Emma groans as gingerly opens her eyes. She remembers taking Regina home. There's a flash in her vision of tequila. She can remember almost kissing Regina but being interrupted at the last moment. Emma smiles at the memory of how close Regina was and the scent of cinnamon and apples that lingered as Regina leaned towards her. She can still see a pink tongue gliding over plump red lips and how she almost got the chance to kiss them. Until they were interrupted but by what?

She sits up slowly as she rubs her head. Her hangover is already killing her and the room is spinning. There's someone curled into her stomach and she can feel arms around her waist. After several long slow blinks she manages to see clearly. Emma smiles as she looks down at Regina who has her arms hooked securely around the blonde. The brunette's legs are tangled with her own and her head is resting on a couch cushion.

Emma frowns when she sees a shirt wrapped around a purple ankle. _How did that happen? _She can remember being on the roof but not much else.

She covers her eyes as she tries to get her head to stop pounding. "Urgh," Emma grumbles. A knock on the living room door makes her feel like her head is being drilled into. _Who the frick is that?! _

"Moms are you awake and decent in there?!"

_Moms. _

_Moms. _

_Moms! Elsa! Oh shit! Shit. Shit. Shitty shitty shit shit. _

"Okay Regina needs to wake up," Emma mumbles before untangling herself from Regina. She lays down next to the other woman smiling at Regina's peaceful slumbering face. Emma runs her fingers through Regina's hair and the brunette hums contently. "Hmmmm," Regina murmurs.

"Regina you need to wake up," Emma whispers as she shakes her shoulder gently.

"No. Too early. Don't wanna go to work today," Regina whines turning over. Emma chuckles before flipping the brunette back over, "You don't need to go to work but do we need to deal with Elsa."

At that Regina's eyes flicker open, "Elsa?" she asks. She squints and winces at the light of day as she attempts to work through her tequila haze of memories. She looks down at her ankle. "What happened last night?"

"Tequila," Emma replies as she sits next to Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go back to bed for the next 1000 years."

"Me too," Emma nods. "How do you feel about the whole Robin thing?"

Regina shrugs, "I'll get over it. Thanks for being here last night."

Emma smiles, "Anytime"

"Why does my ankle hurt worse than my head?"

"Oh you jumped off the roof."

Regina's about to say something when they hear a loud throat clear from behind the door. "MOMS!" the voice shouts, "Right I'm coming in." The two women on the floor look on baffled as a blonde teenager in a light blue dress walks in with her hand over her eyes. Emma laughs, "We're decent kid."

"Oh thank god," Elsa replies removing her hand before looking down at her clearly hungover mothers. With a wicked smile she walks over to the windows and pulls open all the curtains to the dismay of her mothers. Regina groans before hiding her head in Emma's shoulder.

"What do you mean oh thank god?" Emma asks as she tries to shield her eyes from the assaulting evil that is sunlight, "Do you know us?"

Elsa frowns, "Yeah I'm your daughter."

"What?" Regina asks, "You never told me you had another child."

"I didn't know I did," Emma replies as she attempts to wrap her head around this new development.

"Wait. What year is it?" Elsa asks.

"2014."

"When in 2014?"

"Just after I went back in time and Regina defeated her sister."

A look of realisation crosses Elsa's face. The teen frowns for a moment before she smiles, "Okay. I can work with that."

"With what? Why are you here?" Regina asks.

"I can't tell you that," Elsa replies mysteriously, "Sorry Mom."

"Wait. Mom? I thought you were Emma's daughter?"

Elsa rolls her eyes, "Are you two both that drunk? You're both my Moms. You two need a hangover cure and ew Mom why is your ankle purple?"

"Because she believed she could fly," Emma replies with a laugh.

"That's not helpful Emma," Regina scolds as she folds her arms against her chest. She turns to the teenager in her study, "You say we're your mothers?"

Elsa nods, "Yep."

"How?"

Elsa pauses before chewing her lip, "I don't think I can tell you that either."

"Can you tell us anything?"

"Uh…probably?"

Emma rubs her sore temples once more, "You know what? I think we've all got a lot of questions here. Why don't we just get some breakfast and try to figure this all out then because to be honest before we say or do anything else I need some coffee."

Elsa laughs. Her ma has clearly never been a morning person. "Okay fine. I'll go sort out some breakfasts and you two should probably shower because no offense but you smell like The Rabbit Hole."

"How would you know what that smells like?" Regina asks with horror, "How old are you?"

Again Elsa can't help but chuckle because in that moment Regina looks and sounds exactly like her Mom in her own time. "Relax Mom. I'm 16 and I know what The Rabbit Hole smells like because when you guys go out with Aunty Ruby you go there."

"Sure kid," Emma replies, "And I bet you've never snuck out to go drinking."

"Not that you know about," Elsa answers with a cheeky grin, "Though I'm much better at not looking hungover than you guys. Seriously shower and Mom needs to go to a hospital for that ankle."

"We'll take her after breakfast but I believe first you think we need a shower?" Emma asks with a grin before helping Regina up who yelps before leaning into Emma. "Okay that hurts," Regina whimpers as Emma helps her up the stairs.

Elsa watches them go with a puzzled frown. She's not sure why they seem so surprised at the idea of her being their daughter and them being together because clearly they're together now, or at least Elsa assumed they were. She watches the way her Mom subconsciously leans into her Ma and the way Emma's face lights up when Regina smiles. She knew they were stubborn but she didn't realise they were this blind when it came to their feelings for one another. _No wonder I had to come back in time_ she thinks with an eye roll at her oblivious mothers.

* * *

Emma leans against the counter as Regina struggles to remove her tank top whilst also staying upright. "Do you want some help?" Emma asks as she tries to hide a laugh. The first thing they did when they got upstairs was take two asprin each and so their headaches are slowly abating. Now they just need to shower, dress and have breakfast with their daughter from the future. Just a typical morning.

Regina nods and Emma pulls the shirt up. Her breath hitches as she sees Regina completely bare underneath it. "Oh my god," she mutters as she can't help but stare at those beautiful breasts. Regina blushes before turning around, "Sorry I forgot I had no bra on."

"It's okay," Emma says, "More than okay, um do you want the shower first?"

Regina nods as she gingerly unravels Emma's shirt from her ankle. She grimaces at its ugly purple colour, "Why would you let me throw myself off a roof?"

"I didn't let you," Emma says as she bends down to inspect Regina's injured foot. "I was in the middle of telling you it was a bad idea when you yelled, "WITCHES CAN FLY DAMNIT" and jumped."

"I didn't?"

"You did, you're a fun drunk."

"Well the hangover is not fun," Regina groans as she climbs into her shower. She quickly cleans herself and her hair before wrapping a towel around herself. "All yours. I'll sort you out some clothes and then we should talk."

Emma nods before hopping into the shower.

She emerges a few minutes later to find Regina grappling with a pair of sweatpants. Emma gasps, "My Madam Mayor."

"What?" Regina asks with a confused frown.

"I didn't know you owned clothes that weren't business wear or fancy dresses," Emma replies with a grin as she reaches for the jumper Regina found for her.

"Well I couldn't get a pair of pantyhose on over my grapefruit of an ankle," Regina grumbles as she slips on her own jumper, "Now what the hell do we do about Elsa?"

Emma shrugs, "How the hell should I know? You're the magical one."

"Yes but she says she's _our_ daughter Emma. How can we have a daughter? We're not even a couple."

"And we're both women," Emma points out but Regina waves it off, "That's not an issue. If two women are each other's true loves and combine magic at the right moment during sex then they can theoretically conceive a child."

Emma's jaw drops, "Seriously?"

Regina nods before realising what this means, "But then we would have to be…"

"….true loves," Emma finishes, "We haven't even kissed yet!"

Regina rubs her eyes, "I am too hungry to deal with this now. Let's just find out why she's here, where she came from and how we send her back to her time. We can't let her screw anything up in the present Emma or it could destroy the future."

"I know. I'm done messing with time trust me."

"Good," Regina replies as she looks Emma up and down. She can't help but wonder. _True love_ she thinks. For a long time she thought she had lost it but can she really find it again? Emma and her have only just become friends. They nearly kissed last night but then Elsa arrived and threw yet another magical curveball in their direction. She shakes her head as her mind spins. She needs to figure out what's going on and whilst nothing really makes a great deal of sense right now she knows she wants to figure it out with Emma.

_Coming up next: An interesting breakfast and Henry meets Elsa. _

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to the response for this fic so far. This would have been up sooner but life got in the way. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks to nannyalberte for the prompt and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

"Should we go in there?" Emma asks as she and Regina stand outside the kitchen door. Beyond the door sits their daughter from the future. A fact which both women are still reeling from. Neither understand how it can be possible yet since all they've done is flirt and nearly drunkenly kiss. Admittedly both are crazy in love with each other, they just haven't confessed it yet nor realised it for themselves.

"Why wouldn't we dear?" Regina asks in a whisper as she steadies herself on Emma's shoulder. Whilst drunk her ankle felt fine. Now thought it hurts like a bitch and she wishes that she didn't have the hangover from hell. Magic whilst hungover is not recommended. The one time she tried she accidentally turned herself into a bright blue bunny rabbit and there's no need for a repeat of that.

There's enough chaos already what with their little blast from the future sitting at her kitchen table. Regina rubs her eyes tiredly as she tries to wrap her head around this. She's been falling love with Emma over the past few months but enough to conceive a magic baby? And when exactly is she supposed to have this baby? Will Elsa being here mess it up?

_Urgh. Too many questions and not enough coffee. _

As she rubs her eyes she loses her balance and nearly falls down were it not for Emma wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. "Thanks," she mumbles as she stands up again. "God I need coffee. I need air. I need to get rid of this damn hangover. Why did you not remind me of this when we drank tequila?"

"I think we were too drunk to realise it at the time. Somewhere between the Frozen sing-a-long, which seems really ironic now, and the magical appearance of limes I forgot."

"I still need coffee."

"Do you think that came from the future too?" Emma asks.

"What?" Regina asks with a small chuckle, "Future coffee really?"

"I don't know hit it works!" Emma hisses, "Maybe she can magic up all sorts of stuff from the future. Do you think she has ice powers like in the film?"

"Why?" Regina asks with a frown knowing that Emma's response will probably be eye-roll worthy.

"Free ice cubes? Maybe a nice cold drink and some ibuprofen."

"Ice powers do not create ibuprofen Emma."

"They make things cold," Emma says, "Maybe she could make us ice-cream!"

"Are you still drunk?"

"Nope."

"Then stop being so damn chipper. I have a lot of questions, no answers, a giant ankle and a head that begs me for sleep."

"Aw," Emma says sympathetically rubbing Regina's arm, "Let's get you some coffee and then to the hospital. As for answers maybe Elsa will tell us something though she hasn't been so far. Is it some rule about time travel that you have to be vague?"

Regina nods, "Yes because otherwise you could change the past. If Elsa tells us something she shouldn't or inadvertently does something to alter the time frame she could make it so she doesn't exist."

"Shit," Emma mutters, "Okay we can't let that happen though I'm not sure when that happens."

"The future I guess," Regina replies, "It's weird isn't it?"

"What?"

"If she's here then I guess we must get together soon or at least have sex soon. It's just strange to know that."

"It doesn't have to change anything," Emma points out. "Just because she's here doesn't mean we have to jump into anything. We're friends now right?"

Regina nods, "Flirty friends I guess if we're to put a label on it and we're team moms," she says the last part with a bright smile enjoying the sound of it.

Emma grins, "That we are and whatever else happens happens. We don't need to rush it or do anything else. We just let it happen okay? No pressure."

"No pressure," Regina repeats with a small smile. Even with their obvious attraction to each other Emma won't rush her. She'll let her take her time and it only makes Regina's heart flutter more because it shows her Emma cares. The sheriff feels more than just lust for her. She places her hand atop of Emma's on her arm with a smile, "Okay well first let's get some coffee and hopefully not scar our future daughter already."

Emma chuckles, "From what I can tell we probably have, or at least future us will."

"Will you two just come in? I can hear you talking about me and if you don't come in in the next five minutes I'm going to freeze the coffee!"

At that threat Emma and Regina hurry, well as fast as they can, into the kitchen to face a pyjama-clad Elsa.

* * *

"You didn't freeze the coffee did you?" Regina asks desperately as she eyes the coffee pot.

"Good morning Past Mom. Nice to see you two. I'm glad you have a shirt on and no the coffee is safe."

Emma chuckles at their daughter's sass. Definitely Regina's kid. "Hey k-Elsa," she says before pouring herself and Regina a cup of coffee. She slides one over to the still slightly sleepy brunette with a smile. "Drink that you'll feel better."

"That better be true Emma or I will never drink tequila again," Regina murmurs. At that Elsa snorts before laughing into her pancakes. Regina shoots her a glare, "Why the laughter?"

"Just that is _sooooo_ an empty threat," Elsa replies before ramming a forkful of pancake into her mouth. Emma follows suit before humming in content, "Damn these are good. Regina taught you to make these didn't she?"

"How did you know?" Elsa asks.

"Apple cinnamon," Emma replies with a wink at Regina who smiles. She takes a bite of her own pancakes and blesses whatever magic passed on her culinary skills to their daughter. She was dreading being faced with some kind of toaster waffle for breakfast.

"Good?" Elsa asks and her mothers nod before wiping their plates. "Are there any more?" Emma asks. Elsa smiles, "Yes Ma. Over there on the plate. I know to make extra for you."

"Future me has done well," Emma replies with a grin as she loads her plate with more pancakes.

Elsa nods before looking at both her mothers, "So how are your "special grown-up headaches"?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Our what?"

"It's what Grandma calls your hangover headaches."

"I should have guessed Snow would behind that one," Regina replies, "Nice to know she won't lose her saccharine touch."

"Never," Elsa says, "I'd tell you more but I don't think I can. Now I'm guessing you have questions."

Emma nods, "In the future have I gone gray yet?"

"Really Emma? That's your first question," Regina quips sipping her coffee.

"Well I figured I'd start with something she'd be able to answer unless me knowing that means you don't exist of course."

Elsa shrugs, "I doubt it would change anything. Your hair's fine Ma. Yours too Mom."

"Oh thank god," Regina murmurs and Emma smirks, "Knew you cared."

"Shut up, you're the one who asked."

"Any important questions?" Elsa asks, "I was expecting more 'show me the ice powers' or 'sing Let It Go'."

"Do you know 'Let It Go'?" Regina asks excitedly.

Elsa grins, "How could I not?"

"Okay I have an important question," Emma says snapping her fingers, "How the frick did you get here?"

Elsa chews her lip in thought, "I'm not sure I can tell you that. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Emma replies.

"Is Zelena…." She pauses unsure of how to phrase it looking to her brunette mother uncertainly. Regina nods in understanding, "We defeated her two days ago."

Elsa nods, "Okay. So you two aren't together?"

"No," Emma says, "You kind of nearly interrupted our first kiss."

Elsa wrinkles her nose, "Last night is not when your first kiss."

"When is it?" Regina asks.

Elsa levels her a glare, "I really can't tell you stuff like that or it might mess it up. If I tell you it puts way too much pressure on you and I might screw everything up and as I was warned many many many many times before I left I'm not allowed to screw this up."

Emma chuckles, "Okay what can you tell us? Do you have ice powers? How long are you gonna stick around? Do we have to keep you hidden away in the mansion?"

Elsa laughs, "Nah. You can let me out around town. Everyone knows that I come here. As for the ice powers yes but it's obviously not like Frozen since you guys are still alive and kicking. I stay here until my mission is complete."

"And what is your mission?" Regina asks.

Elsa mimes zipping her lips shut and Regina sighs, "You'll never tell us will you?"

"Only if it succeeds," Elsa replies.

"Well good luck I guess," Emma says, "Can you tell us whenabouts you come from?"

"Nope. It might muck stuff up for you."

"How?" Emma asks.

"Because you'd be able to guess when I was born and figure out the dates and put too much pressure on yourself and then you guys might screw stuff up which will be a mess so no dates. Okay ground rules: no questions about time or dates. No questions about magic. No questions about what life is like where I'm from."

"Jeez kid can we ask you anything?"

"Uhm my favourite colour?" Elsa replies with a smile.

"I don't think that will help us much," Regina says.

"It's not meant to," Elsa says, "I think you can ask me questions about me just nothing that might affect the future."

"Well that should be fun. Right I need to get your Mom to the hospital because quite frankly her ankle looks like some sort of mutant growing out of her leg."

"Thank you Emma."

"Sorry Regina but it does and you need medical attention."

"Go I'll be fine. I'm 16 and I'll stay in the house until you get back and figure out what to do with me."

"Thanks kid."

"Wait before you go you guys still have wifi right?"

* * *

Elsa washes up the dishes from breakfast before running upstairs for a shower. Her room obviously doesn't exist yet so she's had to borrow a guest room. She magics it pale blue to match her room in the future knowing she can turn it back before she has to leave. She dries herself off before flourishing her hand and putting herself in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. She ties her hair into ponytail before braiding it. Years of practice means she can do this quickly now. When she first learned it used to take her nearly an hour.

She hurries downstairs before searching for a laptop in her mother's study. God she misses her laptop but she's on a mission and could not bring it with her. Sadly time travel does not include carry-on luggage.

"Who are you?"

Elsa bumps her head on the desk at the sound of another voice. _Shit_. She whirls around before sighing in relief at seeing Henry. He's a lot shorter than the Henry she knows. "Oh wow," she murmurs as she takes in the sight of her elder brother. She does a quick mental calculation and realises he must only be about thirteen. "Hey Henry."

"How do you know my name? Why are you in my Mom's house?"

_Okay time to make a good first impression otherwise he won't help you. Let's just hope he isn't as stubborn as he is now_. "Hi Henry I'm Elsa and I'm your sister."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters or things would be very very different. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

"Hi Henry I'm Elsa and I'm your sister."

Henry blinks in surprise before laughing nervously, "Wait. What? No, seriously?" he asks. Elsa nods, "Yep."

"How?" Henry asks thrown by yet another new relative. "Where did you come from and how can you be my sister? You're clearly older than me and none of my parents have any other kids that I know of."

"Not yet anyway," Elsa replies sitting on her mother's desk. Her mom hates it when she does this but Regina's not here so up she'll sit. Whenever she does it her brunette mother calls it "Emma behaviour".

"What?" Henry asks scratching his head, "Not yet?"

"Not yet," Elsa repeats, "But in the future they will."

"How do you know?" Henry asks warily. He may have the heart of the truest believer but given the events of the last year he's a little wiser and a little more cautious. After all his great grandfather wanted his heart to save an island and his aunt tried to kill them all in the name of time travel and revenge.

"Because I'm one of the future spawn," Elsa replies. Clearly Henry will be a harder sell than she thought and she needs him to come around. If her mission it to succeed then she'll need his help.

"Prove it," Henry says.

"How?" Elsa asks.

"Tell me something about the past that only I would know."

"Okay," Elsa says. She chews her lip to think before snapping her fingers together, "When you found Emma in Boston you drank all of her orange juice which is funny now because you really hate orange juice."

"I still like orange juice," Henry replies with a puzzled frown.

"Oh I guess you stop liking it later on then," Elsa says with a shrug, "Sorry for the spoiler."

"It's okay. I can find another juice flavour I guess. Surely you shouldn't tell me stuff like this though if you're really from the future because it would mess up time?" he asks to try and trip her up.

"No," Elsa says, "I can't tell our Moms or anyone else anything but the you in my present knows all this and told me to tell you all this so you're pretty much the only one I can tell anything which is good because you're the one we all go to for secret operations."

"Like Operation Cobra," Henry says.

"Yeah except we're not breaking any curse."

"You still haven't proved your my sister. You clearly know me but how do I know you really know my Moms?"

_Still so damn stubborn_ Elsa thinks before she replies, "Okay well our Mom, Regina, is not a morning person. Don't ask her anything unless she's had coffee first. To annoy Grandma Mom always takes an apple pie over to family dinner and to stop Grandma going crazy Ma normally eats it all. Their best friends are Ruby and Tink. Whenever Ma needs cheering up Mom makes her bearclaws. We all grew up listening to you read us the story of Grandma and Grandpa from your book and then then the story of the Queen and the Saviour. Is that enough or do you want more?"

Henry nods, "Okay okay you know my Moms and clearly us well so I'll give you a chance. How did you get here?"

"I time travelled," Elsa replies nonchalantly.

Henry blinks at her tone. She doesn't think it's a big deal but to him it definitely is, "Time travel? Like what Ma just did?"

Elsa nods, "Yep except hopefully I don't muck stuff up as much as she does."

Henry nods, "Yeah she really messed up. She changed Grandma and Grandpa's entire story at the beginning. I'm just glad she didn't erase us all from existence."

"Me too," Elsa replies.

"So I know Ma went back accidentally. I'm guessing you did this on purpose?"

"I did because someone here messed everything up and if I don't fix it we're all screwed."

"Okay so are you my older sister or my younger sister or what?"

"I'm your younger sister but I guess here I'm older than you so why not just call me Elsa?"

"Like from Frozen?"

"Ice powers and all."

"And you're Moms are…."

"Emma and Regina Swan-Mills."

"Swan-Mills. So they do finally get together soon?"

"If our mission succeeds."

"So our mission is just to set my Moms up? Surely that'll be easy. They're obviously in love with each other already so surely we just get them to go out on a date? Why would you need to come back for that? I could do that on my own." Henry says confusedly.

"Because according to Moms I am the factor that helps them realise their feelings for each other. Also I need to fix something else."

"What?"

"Well in my present it's not just us who helps Moms get together."

"Who else?"

"Aunt Z."

"Who?"

"Aunt Zelena," Elsa replies, "She helps us set Mom and Ma up. After she accepts the second chance Mom gives her, she and Mom learn to be a family with Ma's help. Through that and with dealing with me sudden jaunt into the future they grow closer but something changed back here which is why I had to come back now."

"Zelena's dead. Rumple said she killed herself," Henry says sadly as he thinks about how his Mom lost someone else.

Elsa frowns, "She didn't. He killed her."

"What?!" Henry exclaims shocked, "He said she killed herself. He was supposed to changing for the better."

Elsa nods sadly. She knows that it's always hard to be disillusioned no matter how many times it's happened before. "I know kid but you've got to remember that he just lost his son. It's not easy to stay good in times like that and I'm guessing this time around he couldn't restrain the temptation for revenge."

"But how is that possible? How is it possible for you to know Zelena as your Aunt if he chose to kill her now?"

Elsa scratches her hair trying to work out how to explain this, "Time is complicated Henry. It's always moving and it's not linear like we think. It's more mixed up. My present exists because it does but it can be changed if something in the past doesn't go as it should. So in this case instead of Rumple marrying Belle and meeting Uncle Neal straightaway he must have killed Zelena beforehand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way Henry and we need to fix it."

"Because otherwise our family isn't the same and Zelena doesn't exist."

"And if she doesn't then maybe Moms don't get together when they're supposed to."

"And then you might not exist either."

"Bingo," Elsa replies, "So will you help me?"

Henry nods, "Well you seem like a cool sister and I want you to exist so I guess so but first things first we need an Operation Name."

"I should have known. It's not going to be super dorky like Operation Caterpillar?"

"Operation Caterpillar?" Henry asks wrinkling his nose.

"You'll see," Elsa replies with a knowing grin. It's nice to know something before her big brother does for once.

"No. Well this is obviously going to have to be a stealth mission because no-one can know we're plotting to bring Zelena back since they'd all stop us immediately. We need to be sneaky and fast. Operation Fox?"

Elsa sighs, "It'll do." It's better than Operation Skunk at least.

"So how do we begin?"

* * *

(Meanwhile at the hospital)

Regina smiles goofily as the effects of the pain medicine kick in. "Take me home now Emma," she says before throwing her arms around Emma's neck. Emma chuckles before moving the brunette back to the bed, "We haven't had your X-Rays yet remember?"

"X-Rays, Smex-Rays, Smexy time," Regina replies with a giggle.

Emma can't help but laugh, "How about the X-Rays first?"

"Do we have to?" Regina asks, "I'd rather go home and talk with you some more."

"Me too," Emma replies. She really would. They have so much to talk about and with Elsa around there's a lot of new feelings to think about. Their daughter from the future waiting in the mansion is a constant thought in her mind and Elsa's arrival has only awakened her heart to the feelings she has for Regina. She needs to figure those out to and she wants to figure it out with Regina. First things first though, they need to get the brunette's ankle fixed. "First though," she says, "We need to fix this." She points to Regina's ankle.

Regina gasps, "It's all purple!"

"It is," Emma agrees.

"I like purple," Regina replies with a grin as she lies back on the bed and hums. Emma smiles at the adorable brunette before helping her sit up again. "Stay awake Regina."

"Nah I'd rather go to sleep with you," Regina mumbles as the medication drops her walls completely and lets her be totally honest. When this wears off she'll probably be mortified by this words but right now she doesn't care.

Emma smiles at the slip, "I'd like that too but we have other stuff to discuss first."

"Urgh like what?"

"Elsa. Us. What to tell Henry….and my parents…shit what do I tell them?"

"That at some point in the future we have magic lesbian sex and have magical babies."

"I feel like they'll need more of an explanation than that given we aren't even together yet," Emma points out.

"Yet?" Regina replies with a happy smile.

"A discussion for a time without pain meds," Emma says with a matching grin. She kisses Regina on the forehead before settling next to her. Regina reaches for her hand and rests her head against Emma's shoulder as the doctor walks in.

"Miss Mills," the doctor says, "your ankle is miraculously not broken. One of the bones is bruised and you've got a nasty sprain so we'll bandage it and give you a crutch so you can keep off it for a few days."

"Really?" Emma asks, "It's purple."

"It's a bad sprain and really you should have come in sooner because it would have been less swollen."

Emma nods sheepishly, "Yeah uhm circumstances meant we couldn't."

The doctor gives her a knowing look, "Right. Circumstances. Either way make sure she stays off the ankle. She might be a bit loopy for a few hours due to the medicine but she'll be fine."

"Great thank you doctor," Emma replies with a smile.

"I'm sure we can count on you to look after her Miss Swan," the doctor says with a smile at the pair. Emma nods before turning to Regina as he leaves, "Did it seem to you like he thought we were a couple?"

"Thought?" Regina asks, "We might as well have been wrapped up in a rainbow flag with the way he was looking at us."

Emma laughs, "God do we need to talk."

"Bandages and pancakes first."

"You had pancakes for breakfast."

"But I've been to the hospital and whenever I have to go to hospital Granny gives me pancakes and ice-cream so I want my pancakes and ice-cream."

Emma smiles, "I could go for pancakes and ice-cream."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter and again to nannyalberte for prompting me to write my own version of Season Four. I don't own Once (sadly but ah if I did!) or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

"So how exactly does Operation Fox start?" Henry asks as he and Elsa walk stealthily through side streets and dark alleys.

"With us being secretive and not being spotted," Elsa whispers back as she peers beyond the corner to check no-one will see them. If they get caught now then they're screwed and, if she exists, she'll never hear the end of it.

Henry sighs following his younger? Older? sister across the street and threw to Storybrooke's cemetery. He shudders as they creep across the gravestones. He's always found it creepy to be here and even more so now he's apparently about to resurrect the dead.

_Does this mean I'll have a zombie Aunt? _

He has to ask, "Elsa…."

"Yeah?" Elsa replies as she moves to sit on the steps of the vault to take a breather.

"If we bring Zelena back now will she be a zombie?"

She gives him a look that is so Regina that he can no longer doubt that she is indeed his mother's daughter, "Seriously Henry?"

"What? We're bringing her back from the dead. Zombies are the undead. Logical conclusion."

"Except she won't be undead. The whole point of this is for her to be alive. She's not going to be a zombie."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because in the future she is not a zombie so there."

"Okay then 'Miss I'm From The Future So I Know Everything' how are you going to bring her back from the dead because as far as I, and the many showings of Aladdin I had to watch growing up with Mom, know magic cannot bring back the dead," Henry points out. He knows that magic has rules and honestly he's a little worried about messing around with it.

On the other hand he's been waiting for his mothers to get their act together and get together for months now and they haven't. Clearly they need help or at the very least a subtle set-up/blind date and Henry will take all the help he can get. Plus he suppose it might be kind of cool to bring back Zelena and have an Aunt.

He has an Uncle, true, but Neal's a baby and so can hardly let him sneak off to the arcade or slide him candy bars without his Mom's knowing.

"Zelena was never meant to die," Elsa replies, "That whole 'do not resurrect the dead' thing only counts with people who were destined to die at that moment in time. If someone who is killed isn't supposed to be then they can be saved because their soul lingers on, in this instance in Aunt Z's pendant."

"So we break into the vault, steal the pendant then create a zombie. Sounds simple enough."

"Sounds like I'm turning you into a really bizarre sci-fi criminal," Elsa replies.

"Yeah but a cool one. I could be like a magic ninja."

Elsa snorts with amusement, "I forgot you were such a dork."

"And you're so cool?" Henry asks with a raised brow.

"I am literally cool," Elsa replies before pointing her finger at the step beneath his feet and sending a whizz of icy magic to it. It freezes below him and Henry gasps.

"Whoa!" he cries, "Okay that was cool. What else can you do?"

"Loads but I probably shouldn't show you because I imagine Mom would ground me for life if she found out I'd just done that."

"Really?"

Elsa nods, "Yeah she's very much against us not using magic unless it's truly vital."

"Yet they let you time travel?"

Elsa blushes sheepishly, "Well they don't exactly know I did."

"What?"

"They know Zelena disappeared but they don't why but you and I figured it out. When we did we knew we couldn't tell Moms because they would freak out. Plus we knew that at some point I was meant to go back in time so we worked out this must be the reason why. Then you opened up a portal and voila here I am."

"So basically Moms are going to kill us."

"I doubt it," Elsa replies, "I'm hoping they'll be so glad they still got together and that Zelena's back that they'll overlook the whole secret time travel thing."

"Yeah right," Henry says, "We're screwed unless we get Zelena to vouch for us?"

"I hope so," Elsa says, "Or they'll take my laptop. Again."

"Really that's what you're worried about?"

"Hey it's okay for you, you're too old to be grounded. I'm not."

"They'll probably ground me here in the present proactively or something."

"They can't do that, right?"

Henry shrugs, "I think I might just wait until you leave and blame you."

"Good luck with that since I plan to leave and let you deal with it."

"So we're each going to blame the other and hope neither of us gets punished?"

Elsa nods, "Sounds good to me, now into the vault."

Henry steps back and waits. This is the test he's been waiting for. If Elsa gets in here then it is 100% definitive proof that she is related to his Mom. If not then he'll flee. Flee where he does not know but you know still run very bravely away.

Luckily for him the vault door opens and they walk down into the crypt.

"Find the pendant," Elsa instructs, "but don't touch anything else."

"Why not?"

"Because future you tells me not to touch or use anything but the pendant."

"So I'm in charge. Sweet."

"Nuh-uh. Future you is in charge. Present you has no idea what to do so you have to follow my lead for once," Elsa replies with a grin. It's quite fun to be ordering her big brother around for a change. Admittedly it'll be less fun if she cocks this up but hopefully she won't.

Henry frowns as he looks through a chest, "But surely that's not fair since I'm older."

"Not in this time," Elsa argues back.

"Only because of time travel. I am at least fourteen years older than you so I think you should tell me."

"But in this timezone I am two years older than you so shut up and find the pendant."

"This pendant?" Henry asks holding up the familiar gemstone that he saw hanging around Zelena's neck. Elsa nods with a grin, "That's the one, now we go to the farmhouse."

"And then what?" Henry asks.

"Uh….wait and see," Elsa replies before leading the way out of the vault and back into the open air. "Now which way to the farmhouse?"

* * *

Regina sits at the booth with a grumpy frown as her pain meds wear off and the sharp agony in her ankle returns. "Where are my pancakes?" she grumbles.

Emma bites back a chuckle at the adorably grumpy woman across the booth from her, "They're almost ready Regina. Be patient."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a balloon of agonising pain where your ankle used to be."

"I told you not to jump off the roof."

"I feel like you could have tried harder to stop me."

"How? Short of throwing myself off the roof after you to cushion your landing I don't see how."

"You could have done that. I bet future you would do that."

"Future me would have taken to you bed instead," Emma replies with a suggestive wink.

"Why Miss Swan," Regina replies with a cocked brow and a purr, "have you thought about taking me to bed?"

Emma's cheeks turn ruby red, "Uh…"

Regina laughs, "It's alright Emma. I think about it too."

Emma whistles in relief, "So you figured you'd just leave me out to dry there?"

"You got me drunk off tequila. Consider it a very early step in a revenge plan."

Emma chuckles, "If that's all the revenge I'm getting then I can consider myself safe."

Regina nods seriously, "Don't worry Emma. I wouldn't harm you."

"I know," Emma replies before looking her in the eye. She can see Regina's shift from worry to relief and smiles herself.

"Good," Regina says, "So what do we now?"

"Well I believe the food comes, then we use our knives and forks to transfer the pancakes from our plates to our mouths…."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up you. You know I meant about Elsa."

"Well the pancakes are here too," Emma points out as Ruby sets down two plates of pancakes and two bowls of ice-cream. The pair thank her before returning to their conversation. Emma smiles as she enjoys a spoonful of ice-cream, "Do you think Elsa can make ice-cream?"

Regina looks up from her bowl with a look that says 'for god's sake Emma really?' It's an expression that is so incredibly Regina and makes Emma grin because it's just for her. It's also one Emma suspects she'll get used to in the shared future they eventually, she hopes not too far in the future, have. "Why?" Regina asks.

"Two reasons. One I bet magic makes delicious ice-cream. Two it would save us a fortune."

"How much money do you think I spend on ice-cream dear?"

"I don't know how much now but when I live with you it'll be a lot."

"A little presumptuous don't you think? We aren't even together and yet I'm buying your ice-cream?"

Emma smiles, "Well I figure we'll split the cost and hopefully I'll sway you to the idea of Friday Night Movie and Ice-Cream night."

Regina smiles at the thought, "Enlighten me dear, how will that go?"

"I'm picturing you and me sitting on the couch together under your super comfy blanket. I imagine you'd resist curling up on top of me because 'you're the queen' and 'the mayor' and all that but as the movie goes on you'll end up snuggling with me. We'll eat ice-cream and watch movies with our son and whatever future spawn comes. Henry will probably pick a superhero movie and we'll groan and grumble but let him pick it anyway. Then eventually we'll all fall asleep downstairs."

The image sounds wonderful to Regina. It's a pure and simple domestic moment, one she never imagined she could ever have. When she found out Robin was her soulmate she dreamed of those moments again and yet in her mind he never really fit right in those pictures. Emma, on the other hand, well when Emma tells her of her vision of their movie nights it seems so right that Regina cannot wait for them to happen.

She wonders how long they'll have to wait until it does.

She has so many questions. Who makes the first move? When do they kiss? When is their first date? How does Elsa play into this?

She and Emma said they would just let whatever is between them happen as it will but Regina can't help but wish it would just happen already so they can begin their ever after.

"What ya thinking about?" Emma asks with a small knowing smile.

Regina pauses before answering and whatever reply she's about to come up with is cut off by the sound of the bell over the Diner door. Emma sighs before smiling and waving at the three people who have entered the establishment. She turns to Regina with a worried smile, "Okay I guess it's time to tell my parents."

"Tell us what?" Charming asks as he sets Neal down on the table.

"Are you two dating?" Snow asks.

"What? No," Emma replies.

"Would it be so bad?" Regina asks.

"No," Emma says, "I mean it would be incredible but we're not yet and I don't know why everyone thinks we are."

"Really Em?" Ruby asks having overheard their conversation as she picks up their plates, "I can give you a list if you like."

"That won't be necessary Miss Lucas," Regina replies, "More coffee and maybe a drink for the Charmings in a moment will be."

"A drink?" Snow questions, "Why?"

"Well uh Regina and I have some news."

"Good news I hope?" Charming replies.

Emma and Regina share a look as Emma sends her a questioning look. Whilst it's incredibly good to her that they do have a future daughter she's guessing the whole random time travel thing probably is not good news. Regina shrugs before mouthing 'Please let me tell them.'

Emma shakes her head knowing the brunette will enjoy it just a little too much, "Okay well here's the thing. You have a granddaughter. Well a future granddaughter. Anyway her name's Elsa and she time travelled and turned up on our doorstep last night whilst Regina and I were drunk. So apparently Regina and I one day have a magic baby who can travel through time and oh has ice powers."

Snow and Charming share a confused and stunned look before Snow turns to Ruby, "Red we're going to need those drinks!"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for delays but I just started a temp job so updates might take a little bit longer. Hope you all like this chapter :) _

"Start from the beginning," Charming says with a tired sigh as Snow downs her glass of whiskey before gesturing for Ruby to bring her another.

"You alright Dad?" Emma asks.

"Your brother kept us up half the night and now there's another disaster. What next Emma? What next?!"

"Well I didn't exactly plan for my daughter from the future to visit…" Emma says.

"I bet Regina did," Snow says.

"Yes Snow. I decided to go for the slow convoluted revenge plot wherein I fall madly in love with your daughter, bear her children through the magic of it and then send them back in time just to mess with you. Totally what happened," Regina replies snarkily.

Emma chuckles before giving her mother a serious look, "Neither of us know how it happened. She just turned up."

"Well what does she want?"

Emma shrugs, "I have no idea."

"How can you not know?" Charming asks, "Didn't you at least ask?"

"No I didn't think of that," Emma replies sarcastically with an added eye-roll, "Of course I did. Elsa just says she can't tell us."

"Elsa?" Snow asks.

"Yeah I told you that earlier."

"Well I was a little stunned before. Why Elsa?"

Emma doesn't actually know. She's just hoping Regina didn't name their future child for her current favourite Disney film. If that's the case future her might well have children named Simba or Bagheera.

"It means truth," Regina replies, "I looked it up after the film and I like the meaning. I'm guessing future me does too."

"Truth as in the truth of our love," Emma says with a smile, "I like it."

"And you two claim you aren't dating," Snow cuts in.

"We aren't," Emma replies.

"Clearly," Snow answers sarcastically, "you just happen to have a daughter borne of a true love you both already believe in. Neither of you questioned that you could have a baby together or be each other's true loves which is pretty damn telling."

"It's not for you to figure out Mom," Emma points out, "It's for Regina and I to figure out."

"God you two are stubborn," Charming mumbles under his breath, "Alright then so how do we send Elsa back?"

Emma frowns in confusion before looking to Regina, "A little help here please?"

Regina smiles at her before simply reaching for Emma's hand and poofing them out of the Diner and to the docks. She sits down on their bench with a pleased smile before shutting her eyes for a second and letting the peacefulness of the waves do their magic.

Emma looks around in surprise for a few moments, "What the hell Regina?"

Regina flickers open her eyes, "Would you rather enjoy your morning sitting here by the waves with me or suffering through a worsening hangover headache as your parents grill you for information?"

At that question Emma chooses to sit, "Good call," she says with a grin sitting down close to Regina. Their shoulders touch as they watch the waves, "How come my head doesn't hurt when I'm with you?"

Regina shrugs, "Must be a benefit of loving me."

"Who says I do?" Emma asks with a teasing smile.

"You do," Regina replies with an equally broad smile.

"I think what I said was that we weren't dating," Emma counters.

"Yet. Dating yet," Regina says.

"Well somebody's sure of herself."

Regina gives her a look, "Shouldn't I be?"

Emma smiles at her, "I think you can be pretty sure."

"Only pretty sure Emma?"

"Well you're pretty and you're sure so yeah pretty sure," she replies with a wink.

Regina attempts to hide her flattered blush but fails and Emma enjoys the way red creeps onto the apples of Regina's cheek. She strokes the blush with her finger feeling sparks run along the digit. Regina leans into the touch and Emma smiles leaning her head against Regina's.

"I like being out here with you," Emma says as the sea breeze whips their hair and cheeks.

Regina nods against her forehead, "I like being with you too."

The difference in phrasing doesn't go unnoticed by Emma whose heart flutters in her chest and whose brightens across her face. She drinks in the moment between them before moving to subtly thread her arm through Regina's. She wonders for a second if Regina will pull away but the only move the brunette makes is to link their hands and rest her head against Emma's shoulder. Emma moves her own head in unison to rest atop Regina's.

The motion doesn't feel odd or stilted to Emma. It doesn't have the awkwardness or uncertainty that Emma has felt in making these kind of steps before. With Regina it just feels right to be here like this. Regina fits against her so snugly and so well that Emma can't imagine why she looked anywhere else for a true love.

"So, why here?" Emma asks wondering why Regina chose to poof them here.

Regina shrugs against her, "I don't know. I poofed out wanting us to go somewhere for us and my magic brought us here."

Emma smiles at the explanation before looking down at the bench Regina brought them too. She laughs, the sound floating out into the air and making Regina's heart sing. "What?" she asks.

"This is our bench."

"What?"

"Whenever we come to the docks have you not noticed we always end up at this bench?"

Regina thinks about it for a moment before chuckling cheerfully, "So we do. Maybe it's just our place."

_Our place_ Emma thinks rolling the words around in her mind. "Our place," she repeats quietly with a small smile as she wonders what other little moments they'll share here.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the farmhouse)

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Henry asks as he watches Elsa place the pendant in the middle of a circle made up of various charms and crystals.

"Well you told me what to do so if this doesn't work it is so your fault," Elsa replies as she goes through her mental checklist. She had to find a crystal or charm for all of them. There's two apples, red and green for her mother and Aunt. There's a sword for her Ma. From Henry she's got the book and from herself well went with the snowflake charm pendant she's worn since her Aunt Zelena gave it to her at age 4.

Between those objects are various gems and crystals that Henry told her would give the power boost she needed to summon Zelena's soul and bring her back to the earthly plane.

"Wait," Henry says as Elsa stands and makes a move to cast the spell.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"What do we say to her?"

"Who? Auntie Z?"

Henry rolls his eyes, "Duh unless you're planning to bring back more people than I thought?"

"Nope just 'not supposed to be dead' Aunts."

"Good so what are we going to tell her?"

"We'll just explain who we are and why we need her help," Elsa replies.

"Yep because it'll be that easy." Henry murmurs.

Elsa looks up at him confused. The Aunt she knows is amazing. She's friendly and funny and teaches her all the 'cheat' spells her Mom won't like how to make the dishes wash themselves or how to make pillows look like her so she can sneak out. Her Aunt is the person she goes to for advice and help.

It's in that moment that she realises what Henry's saying. The woman she's about to bring back isn't the Aunt she knows but someone who doesn't yet know how to be part of their family. Zelena in this time died alone and spent her short time in Storybrooke filled with jealousy and trying to hurt Regina.

_Bringing her back is actually the easy part_ Elsa thinks.

"So?" Henry asks scuffing his foot in the dirt as he wonders whether or not to be nearer to his big/little sister just in case Zelena sees him and tries to use him to hurt his Moms again. Elsa notices him shift closer towards her, "Relax Henry. She won't hurt you. She doesn't have magic remember?"

"What if she does?"

"Even so I'm stronger and wouldn't let her hurt you," Elsa reassures him, "As for what we tell her let's wait and see what kind of reception we get, okay?"

He frowns clearly unsure, "Okay…."

Elsa sucks in a deep breath before summoning up her magic. She can feel the added boost to her power from the gemstones and hopes it's enough. She focuses on her Aunt and her desire to seek her help again. She thinks of family and how without Auntie Zelena there's a huge gap in it. Love. Her mother taught her love was the most powerful force of all and she channels it now to bring back Zelena.

There's a swirl of white smoke and a pulse of silvery-white magic that sends Elsa flying back into the farmhouse wall.

"Ow," Elsa winces rubbing the back of her head as she stands gingerly. She yawns exhausted from the strain of so much magic. She's not used to so much power and it certainly takes a toll. She just hopes it was worth the effort.

"Henry?" she calls out.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Good, uh Zelena?"

"Right here dear," a voice purrs. Elsa and Henry turn from checking on each other to see Zelena standing there. The woman looks between the two teenagers. One she recognises as her sister's child. The other is a complete mystery.

She stalks forward as she looks down at herself. The last thing she remembers is Rumple freezing her with magic with the intent to kill her. Her spirit has been elsewhere but not in the afterlife she was expecting. She had been stuck in a dark place she knew to be limbo.

Then all of a sudden she was sucked out of there by an amount of light magic she had never known or heard of before. She's guessing the girl in front of her was behind that.

"Hi Auntie Z," Elsa greets instinctively before slapping her hand to her forehead.

Zelena stops in her tracks, "What did you just call me?"

Elsa chuckles nervously, "It's a long story."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all, I meant to have this up sooner but life is lifey and hectic but I'm writing as fast as I can and hoping to do weekly updates. Thank you to the response for the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this part :) _

"Well I don't have all day dear, who are you and why did you call me Auntie Z?" Zelena asks with her hands on hips. Don't get her wrong she's grateful to have been pulled out of limbo and back to reality but she would like to know why. After all people rarely choose her and on the few occasions it has happened there's normally a catch.

Elsa smiles nervously at her future aunt, "Okay well you know Henry is Regina and Emma's son. I'm Elsa and I am their daughter from the future."

"You found a way to master time travel?" Zelena asks eyes lighting up before she remembers her lack of magic. She also remembers the second chance her sister offered her, one she was about to take before Rumple appeared in her cell.

"Well not me," Elsa says vaguely, "You did."

"I did?" Zelena questions, "How? I have no magic."

"Not right now anyway," Elsa replies.

Zelena steps closer to her becoming frustrated with the vagueness of the girl's answers, "What are you babbling on about? I have no powers."

"I know," Elsa says, "But eventually one day you get them back."

"How?"

"You find something worth fighting for. Look you know how time travel works, I can't tell you too much or it might screw up the future. I know you were going to go back and take my Mom's place and that this is probably hard to accept but I need your help."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your favourite niece?" Elsa tries with a smile.

At that Zelena cracks a smile, "Well not yet though I suppose you did bring back from the dead so that puts you ahead of the rest."

"I needed to get you back," Elsa says honestly, "In my time you never died and then one day you disappeared. Future Henry and I figured out that something must have disrupted the original flow of events – in this case Rumple well you know – and I came back to fix it."

"You came back so I'd still live?" Zelena asks touched. She tries not to show it but in her life people have never gone to such extremes just for her. Now in a matter of days her sister offered her a second chance when she in no way deserved one and her apparent future niece has travelled through time to save her. It's not what she expected when she ventured into Regina's life but it's a nice twist and Zelena can't help but wonder if that chance of being chosen and being a family might just be possible – if Rumple will allow it.

Elsa nods, "Of course. You're my Auntie Z."

It's a simple explanation but one that makes Zelena smile, "Not yet."

"One day," Elsa replies, "Anyway you are a big part in getting our family together so we need you. Without you our family isn't complete nor does it really get started."

"What do you mean?" Zelena asks confusedly.

"Without you our Moms don't get together," Henry replies.

At that her frown deepens, "They aren't together?"

Elsa and Henry shake their heads, "No," Henry says, "They're in love with each other but they're not together yet."

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Your mother," she tuts, "really needs to open her eyes to what is in front of her. She could have everything and yet she does nothing about it."

Henry gives her a pointed look, "You could have everything too."

"All I ever wanted was what she had," Zelena replies.

"Yeah but what Mom had wasn't what she wanted," Henry counters, "She wanted love and family and happiness. Had you got what you wanted and gone back in time you'd have been just as lonely and just as miserable. At least this time round you have a chance to be happy and be part of a family. I know Mom offered you a second chance and so am I. If you're willing to try so am I."

Zelena frowns guiltily, "Even after….." she trails off seeing his crestfallen and saddened look at the inference to his father's death.

"My Dad died a hero trying to save someone he loved," Henry replies, "I'll always miss him and nothing will change that but I can work on forgiveness and accepting you. My Dad like everyone else in my family, you included, got sucked into a battle that never needed to take place. Had Cora not been so power hungry you and Mom would never have suffered. Neither would have Grandma, Grandpa and Ma. Had Rumple not wanted power and the curse then he would never have lost my Dad in the first place. I'm sick of us all getting hurt over old fights and battles that don't need to be fought anymore."

"Henry I am still responsible for his death," Zelena points out wondering how he of all people could possibly give her a second chance.

"And Grandma is responsible for Cora's," Henry says, "But I eventually forgave her. We're all trying to move forward Zelena and live a life as a family rather than as people who just try to kill each other. So are you in?"

Zelena nods, "I'm in. I don't see how it's going to work but I'm in."

"It has to work," Elsa says, "Otherwise I won't exist."

"We can try dear but we have to get your mothers to realise how ridiculously stubborn they are," Zelena says.

"We have a plan," Henry chimes in.

"A plan?"

"Operation Fox," he replies.

"What on earth…."

"You get used to it," Elsa says, "Our plan is try and set our Moms up. As for you, you just have to accept Mom's chance and try to build a relationship with her."

"I don't see how that helps your operation."

Elsa grins knowingly, "I know but it does and it helps you too because it means you get to be part of our family."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Zelena sighs.

Elsa and Henry share a smile before Elsa turns to her aunt, "Mom says I get that from your side of the family."

Zelena chuckles, "Probably dear, so how does this plan work?"

"We show Moms you're here!" Henry says excitedly.

* * *

"Okay concentrate," Regina says as she and Emma sit at the kitchen table with their eyes closed.

"I am concentrating," Emma replies with a smile as she keeps the spoon balanced on her nose. She hears a clang of metal and opens her eyes to see Regina's spoon dropping. She laughs, "Ha! Knew I'd beat you!"

"Congratulations dear," Regina says, "What do you want as a reward?" she asks dropping her voice an octave enjoying the way Emma squirms and blushes.

"I want us to talk."

"Talk?" Regina asks surprised.

"Talk," Emma says, "Really talk about us and how we feel."

"Oh," Regina replies, "What if I haven't figured out a way to put it into words yet?"

Emma smiles back at her before scooting her chair next to Regina's. She takes Regina's hand in her own. She feels the shiver run up her arm and the way her heart skips a beat at the close contact. Every nerve seems to be more sensitive when next to Regina. She feels alive. She feels happiness, safety and love. She grins at Regina looking into shining caramel eyes, "Do you feel that?"

Regina nods matching her grin as she inches closer, "I feel that."

Regina nods matching her grin as she inches closer, "I feel that."

"Good," Emma says, "I just was wondering where I figure in what with Daniel being your true love and Robin being your soulmate."

"Who says Robin was my soulmate?"

"The pixie dust," Emma points out.

"So?" Regina asks, "Since when dust determine who I fall in love with. I believe a soulmate is someone your heart is just to drawn to. I believe they're the person who you see forever with and for me that's not Robin. When I saw his tattoo I had to try because I wanted happiness and a chance at love and I thought maybe he would be it. Really though I wanted someone else. I wanted you. I just didn't know it at the time."

Emma smiles hopefully, "So what do you know now?"

"I know that when I'm with you I feel happy, safe and loved. I feel what I thought I was meant to feel with Robin. I always believed that when I was with the right person I would know. I would know they were the one and with you I feel that. I feel like we could be something and I can see us having the future that has come here to us. Daniel was my first love but I think we get more than one true love. I think when you lose one you can find another so long as you open your heart up to it and as the days go by my heart gets stronger. It used to be so battered and bent and now I can do light magic Emma. I am capable of light and I know my heart if repairing itself and it's a lot to do with Henry, a little to do with Snow and Charming and a lot to do with you. My heart knows what it wants and one day I want what it wants to happen."

"When do you think it happens?" Emma asks.

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. I want it to happen naturally but at the same time how can we? What if we don't get together at the right time and screw everything up?"

Emma laughs, "Us two? I think even without Elsa it would take us a lot of twists and turns but we'll always come home to one another. No matter what curveballs life throws at us it always boils down to you and me."

Regina grins at her answer, "I hope it always does," she says lightly squeezing the hand in her own. Their hands linger for a few more moments as Elsa walks in. Regina fixes her with a look, though doesn't let go of Emma's hand, "Where have you been?"

"Spooky," Elsa mutters.

"What is?" Emma asks.

"Nothing. Mom's 'you better have not got into any trouble' look hasn't changed much," Elsa laughs, "Anyway I have a surprise for you guys."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Apologies for updating delays and any mistakes. Thanks to nannyalberte for the original prompt. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

"A surprise?" Emma questions both excited and a little nervous. After all surprises in Storybrooke can range from 'oh that's a lovely new hat Mary Margaret' (more often than not said with dread and sarcasm) to 'oh god what beloved childhood Disney character is trying to kill us now?'

"What kind of surprise?" Regina asks suspiciously. She and Emma are still unsure as to why Elsa is here in their time and she has a feeling they're about to find out.

"Well hopefully a good one," Elsa says, "Or at least in the future you'll think so, maybe not right away but trust me it's a good surprise."

Emma and Regina share another uncertain look before Emma begrudgingly nods, "Okay kid lay it on us."

Elsa nods trying to figure out the best way to word this, "Okay so Henry and I-"

"Hold up Elsa, Henry?" Emma asks wondering just when exactly they met.

"Oh yeah," their daughter replies, "after you guys left I was trying to find Mom's laptop."

At that Regina flushes bright scarlet, "What? Why?"

Elsa rolls her eyes, "Relax Mom I didn't get to it and even if I did I already know not to go near your internet history." She shudders as Emma turns to Regina with a raised brow and a cocky grin, "Oh yeah?"

"Shut up Miss Swan," Regina replies.

Emma gives her a knowing look, "Relax Regina. I'm just fooling around, besides if you looked at my Internet history ….."

"Please stop," Elsa interrupts, "Stumbling upon that history was scarring enough four years ago. I don't need to know any more."

Emma laughs at Elsa's embarrassed and grossed-out look before sharing an amused glance with Regina, "Good to know we can embarrass our kids already."

Regina grins before poking Emma playfully, "Let's focus shall we dear. So you met Henry?"

"I did, he seems cool enough. Less of a buzzkill than future Henry."

"Aw. Future Henry is a buzzkill?" Emma asks with a frown.

"Well he's less willing to go along with mad schemes. He's still fun and there's Operations and all but he's more 'hey Elsa be careful' and less 'hey Elsa jump in this portal and see where it goes'."

At those words Regina sits up straighter with a worried frown, "You don't really go portal hopping do you? Please tell me this jaunt into the past is a one off for you."

Elsa laughs nervously, "Whatever makes you feel better Mom."

Regina sighs rubbing her forehead, "We have a lot of mischief and panic to look forward to don't we?" she asks Emma who grins before nodding. She's already looking forward to raising children with Regina. She dreams of chaos and fun and all of them sharing the same house and being the happy family she had always craved.

"Anyway, Henry! Bring in the surprise!"

Henry pokes his head in, "Really? Hey Moms."

"Hi Henry, should we be scared or excited?" Emma asks.

"Uh….." Henry stalls before simply gesturing for Zelena to enter the kitchen. Regina and Emma frown before moving to stand up ready for a fight. "Elsa. Henry. What did you do?" Emma asks placing her hand on Regina's arm as a show of protective reassurance. Regina on instinct leans into the touch knowing that together they are stronger.

"So here's the thing," Elsa says and Regina smiles at the typical Emma-esque saying knowing that their daughter is a mix of them both – and she wouldn't have it any other way, "In my time Zelena is alive. She's my Aunt and then she disappeared. We couldn't figure out what changed until we did. Henry's Grandpa Rumple came to us because he had a new memory – one of killing her so I had to come back to change that."

"I thought you were here to get us together?" Emma asks confusedly.

Elsa tries to remain vague, "It's all a part of it. Look I can't say too much but Zelena is an important part of our family in the future and I had to make sure that a) there was a family to be a part of and b) that she was a part of it. Trust me, in the future you guys thank me for it."

"In the future we might," Regina says, "But right now you and Henry are grounded."

* * *

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Emma asks as she and Regina stand in the hallway of Granny's. After the reveal of Zelena the pair scurried off in the directions of the hallway leading to the bathrooms for a secret chat and hopefully a plan.

Regina frowns still stunned from the knowledge that her sister is alive. It's all so complicated and she honestly has no idea what to do or how to deal with this. She offered Zelena a second chance only to be told her sister had killed herself rather than take it. Now she finds that this was a lie and that Rumple killed her. She wishes she were surprised by that but she knows Rumple well and she knows the lure of revenge all too well too. She feels lost and confused and she has no idea how to answer Emma's question.

She sighs, "Emma I-" she pauses rubbing her head again as she leans tiredly against the wall, "I don't know. She was dead. She was dead Emma and now she's not. It's just all so much in a few days."

Emma nods in understanding, "I know but you can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you and you have an incredible heart. You're strong and you love with all your soul. Even though you've seen so much pain and misery and anger you still give people chances and love. You offered her a second chance before Regina and if you still want to I will stand by that."

Regina looks at her in surprise, "Even though she killed Neal? Emma do you have any idea how complicated this is? Or what Rumple might do when he finds out she's alive?"

Emma shakes her head, "Yes I will always be upset that Neal died and the way he did. Henry lost his father and at the hands of his Aunt. You lost your mother at the hands of my own. My Mom lost her father because of you and her mother because of your Mom. Our family is full of complications and bloodshed but I know that Neal died a hero and that he died wanting Rumple to have a second chance. Ours is a family of second chances Regina and if all of us have managed to get this far then I think we can extend one to Zelena too."

Regina nods, "I think she's like us. She doesn't know love or family very well. Our hearts have been battered and isolated and thrown for several loops but they keep going. Mine is healing thanks to our son and you and the faith in myself I have thanks to my family. I have hope that maybe one day Zelena can have that too. Plus it would be nice to have a sister and not one who wants to hurt me."

Emma nods trying a smile to lighten the mood, "Yeah it would be nice to have a relative turn up who isn't intent on curses or kidnapping or god knows what else."

"In all fairness Elsa hasn't tried any of that."

"I know but she did just resurrect the dead, she hasn't sung any Frozen songs nor has she made us any ice-cream."

Regina laughs before turning to her once more, "You'll be there?"

Emma nods, "Every step of the way."

* * *

Emma ushers Elsa and Henry up to the counter for ice-cream to give Zelena and Regina time to talk. As they sit there Emma turns to the pair, "This does turn out okay right?"

Elsa nods, "In my time yeah. Am I still grounded?"

"Yes and hopefully future me will remember that too."

"What about me?" Henry asks.

"You're grounded now because I'm guessing future you is probably a little old for grounding." Elsa snorts a laugh in agreement before grinning, "Definitely."

Emma laughs before looking at her daughter, "I need to ask you something but don't tell your Mom."

"Oh god," Elsa says, "Is it something weird?"

"No," Emma replies, "I just want to know if you can make ice-cream."

"What? Like prepare it myself?" Elsa asks in confusion.

"She means with your magic," Henry clarifies and Elsa rolls her eyes, "Really Ma?"

"What? You have ice powers so why not ice-cream powers?"

Henry laughs, "Oh Ma."

"It's a valid question," Emma huffs.

"Sure Ma, either way no-one has taught me how to use my powers for desserts yet."

* * *

"So…" Zelena says awkwardly as Regina stares at her. Her sister hasn't said anything to her yet and she understands why but it's unsettling all the same.

Regina nods, "So, you're back?" she asks looking her sister up and down. It still is hard to register that Zelena is back and sitting there in front of her when the last thing she saw was the woman using magic to destroy herself – it was a trick but it was the last she knew.

Zelena nods, "I am. You have very persistent children."

Regina can't help but laugh, "Well there's an understatement."

"They care," Zelena offers, "You're lucky."

Regina nods, "I am." She pauses before frowning, "What do you want?"

"How do you mean dear?"

"You never gave me an answer when I offered you that second chance. I suppose you didn't get a chance but I would like that answer now."

"Is the second chance still on the table?"

"It is," Regina replies, "I'm not saying it will be easy. Rumple is obviously going to be an issue. You hurt my son and Emma by killing Neal. You tried to undo my very existence out of jealousy. We all have pasts Zelena. I have an awful one and I'm trying to make my future better. Yes I have a family and love and support but I have worked for that. Good is made just like evil Zelena and it's your choice to make."

Zelena nods before offering her hand, "I want to take your second chance Regina. I want to try."

Regina offers back a small smile before shaking Zelena's hand, "Don't screw it up," she warns.

Zelena chuckles, "With Elsa and Henry around? Not a chance."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this part :)_

"Morning," Zelena greets through a yawn as she walks into Regina's kitchen the following morning. They all decided the safest place for her to stay was the mansion. She sits down in a free chair noticing that four of the seats are already occupied.

Emma and Regina sit side by side, _of course_, Zelena thinks with a knowing smile as she groggily reaches for a cup of coffee seeing that Elsa and Henry sit either side of their mothers whilst exchanging knowing glances.

"So," Emma says, "Now that Zelena's back why are you still here?"

"Geez, thanks Ma," Elsa replies resting her head on jumper covered hands.

Emma blushes, faltering before saying, "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought your mission was done bringing Zelena back and all."

"Well it isn't," Elsa says, "There's still one teensy tiny thing I have left to do."

"Any chance we get a hint kid?" Emma asks as Regina holds her hand beneath the table. That small action is what's making her smile. They were supposed to stay in separate rooms last night but instead they ended up curled up on the sofa together having fallen asleep watching a movie. Waking up with Regina nestled in her arms was incredible and god Emma wants to do it again and again and again.

"Nope," Elsa replies with a grin.

Regina and Emma share a puzzled glance before looking to Zelena. They share another look and a nod before Emma turns to the kids," Okay, Henry, Elsa, wanna go to the beach?"

Henry frowns, "Why?"

Emma shoots a sidewards glance at Zelena which Henry follows and nods, "Oh. Okay sure I love the beach. Let's get going."

Elsa nods before grinning at her aunt, "Good luck," she whispers. Zelena smiles knowing that at least one of them likes her. Yes, Regina gave her a second chance, but it will take a while to get to a stage where her sister trusts her. Elsa knows her though, well a future her at least. She can't help but wonder what the future holds for her and what their family will be like by then.

"Something I said?" Zelena asks wryly as the trio file out of the kitchen leaving her and Regina alone.

Regina chuckles, "Subtle aren't they?"

"Well I suppose compared to bringing me back from the dead….."

"Very true," Regina replies.

Zelena nods before looking seriously at her sister, "About my return from the dead…."

"Yes?"

"Well what about Rumple?"

"Don't worry about him," Regina says, "I've warned him that if he tries it again I will make sure Belle knows. He won't risk losing her."

Zelena breathes out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Well I'd hate to lose you again so soon," Regina says and she means it. She really hoped her sister would take the second chance the first time round and now that Zelena's back she has.

Zelena smiles unsure of what to say next. She's not sure about how to be a sister. She chews her lip uncertainly before sipping her coffee and remembering Operation Fox. "So how are things between you and Emma?"

A blush colours Regina's cheek and Zelena grins knowingly, "Ah I see."

"Nothing has happened yet," Regina says.

Zelena cocks a brow looking at her, "Really dear? The hand-holding. The not-so subtle looks. I thought for sure you two were dating."

"Not yet," Regina says wistfully.

* * *

"So how do you like Storybrooke kid?" Emma asks. Henry's playing in the surf whilst Elsa sits on a blanket and stares at the waves. Her daughter looks at her, "You realise I've lived here my entire life. It hasn't changed much."

"Oh," Emma says, "Not even a little bit."

"You and Mom are happier, like way happier plus I'm there so it's more awesome."

Emma chuckles, "Oh I'm sure it is."

"It's been kinda cool to see what you and Mom are like now though," Elsa admits.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asks.

Elsa smiles, "Yep even if you two are stubborn and clueless."

"We are not, you just won't tell us anything," Emma points out.

"I can't."

"Not even if I tickled you?"

"I wouldn't. I'm not ticklish but I do tend to do frozen tickles."

"What are frozen tickles?"

Elsa grins before tickling her ma in her most ticklish spot, just above the elbow. As she does a small tendril of icy magic puffs out sending a cold tickle through Emma's arm. Emma yelps through a laugh at the sensation, "Oh my god. You must win all the tickle wars in the future." Elsa laughs, "Yep."

"I can't wait to meet you – again I mean," Emma says. She has no idea how long this Elsa will be here – truth be told Emma doesn't really want her to leave. She loves her daughter already and saying goodbye is going to be tough.

Elsa smiles, "I know what you mean. You'll know me soon. Just remember that I'm your future, if you and Mom ever get your butts in to gear."

Emma smiles, "Well hopefully that won't be too long kid."

* * *

"How did it go?" Elsa asks. Once they returned home she grabbed Zelena and took her to her favourite spot – underneath the apple tree. Zelena sits beside her on the grass pondering that question. She and Regina talked but there were still plenty of awkward pauses. _Baby steps I guess_ she thinks to herself knowing this will take time – she thinks it's going to be worth it though. "I think it went well. Neither one of us tried to kill each other and not a single fireball in sight."

Elsa laughs, "Progress then?"

"I suppose so."

"Did you ask about Emma?"

Zelena nods, "I did. She's clueless. Not clueless I suppose but god does she need a kick in the ass."

"It's why we need Operation Fox," Henry chimes in sitting in front of them, "Mom and Ma are in the living room "talking" so I figured I'd leave them to it."

Elsa nods, "The more time they spend together the better."

"They certainly need to figure out what's going on between them," Zelena replies, "How they're not married already is beyond me."

Henry shrugs, "A lot of chaos I guess."

Zelena frowns, "I'm guessing I didn't help."

"Well you're helping them grow closer now," Henry offers, "You're giving them something else to talk about."

"Oh good," Zelena replies sardonically.

Henry chuckles, "No it's a good thing because it means they're supporting each other. Now we just need to give them a final push."

Elsa nods, "Yep. The final phase of Operation Fox."

"Final?" Henry asks sadly. It's been fun having a sibling and operation partner. He knows that when she's born Elsa will be there again but she'll be a baby.

Elsa nods, "Yeah. You'll see. Don't worry Hen, we've got plenty of operations in our future, though next time let Aunty Z lead it."

"Next time?" Zelena asks with a smile, "There's a next time."

Henry and Elsa share a grin, "I'm sure there are plenty of next times," Henry answers.

* * *

Emma sits down on the couch and smiles as Regina settles next to her. Emma slips her arm around Regina's shoulders and the brunette rests her head against Emma's chest. Both women smile widely at how natural it feels to behave like this. They know full well what it means.

Regina smiles up at Emma, "What do you think our kids and Zelena are talking about?"

Emma grins before looking down at Regina, "Operation Fox."

"Operation Fox?" Regina asks in confusion.

"It's their plan to get us together. They think we're clueless."

Regina chuckles, "In all fairness we haven't actually gone on a date or made any relationshippy steps so you can see why they'd think that."

"That being said we are pretty damn couple-y already."

Regina smiles, "I know. I can't wait for us to actually be a couple."

"Me neither. Do you think we should let them think we're utterly clueless?"

Regina nods, "Yes."

"Really?"

Regina nods again, "I do. I think it's kind of sweet that they want to set us up plus I'm kind of interested to see what kind of date they'll send us on."

"Well hopefully they'll hurry it up. I want our future already!"

Regina chuckles, "So impatient."

"For you?" Emma asks, "Always"

"Good to know," Regina replies before leaning in closer to Emma. She studies Emma's face for a moment, the bright blue of her eyes, the sweet curve of her lips and the slight blush tinging cheeks under Regina's gaze. She loves every little part of Emma and she knows it. One day very soon she'll let Emma know it too.

For now she leans up and closes the miniscule gap between them by pressing her lips against Emma's in their very first kiss. She had been worried about the future and whether or not this was supposed to happen now or later but she doesn't care anymore. She let herself be swept away in a moment and she's glad because now they have a first kiss that came without pressure and was just the two of them.

It's soft and slow at first as lips brush against each other before both women grow bolder escalating the kisses until Regina straddles Emma's lap and Emma's hands settle on Regina's hips drawing her closer.

A knock at the door startles them and Regina groans before reluctantly parting from Emma's lips. It's a taste she wants again and again. She's already addicted to the feeling of kissing Emma – like a sweet electric buzz running through her body that has her heart skipping in her chest.

"They pick now to interrupt us?" Emma asks, "Seriously?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy weekend so I've only just been able to sit down and get this written! Anyway thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy this part :) _

"Henry what are you doing?! That goes over here," Elsa instructs using her magic to mark the spot for the table.

Henry rolls his eyes dropping the table with a huff, "How come I'm doing the heavy lifting while you're just standing there?"

"I'm in charge of the operation," Elsa replies with a cocky grin.

Henry frowns, "It doesn't seem fair."

Elsa shrugs, "Well you let me take the lead…"

"I didn't realise you were as bossy as Mom is."

Zelena laughs as she hauls in the fairy lights, "A daughter of Regina's, bossy? I can't believe it!"

Henry chuckles and Elsa glares at him, "Want me to send you for a second table?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Wanna bet?" Elsa asks, "After all the work you make me do in the future."

"I can't be that bad," Henry protests. This time Elsa laughs as she remembers countless Operations and having to do the scut work, well until her younger sister was born anyway. She loves those operations because they are the most fun memories of her time with her brother but it's still nice to get a little bit of payback.

"Children," Zelena scolds, "Will my entire future be keeping you two from bickering?"

Elsa and Henry both scoff. "I might not know the future but I bet you'll be as bad as the two of us," Henry says.

Elsa nods to affirm that statement, "Just wait until some of the petty arguments you have with Mom."

"They won't be that bad," Zelena replies, "We're grown-ups and we are trying to form a better sibling relationship."

"And every sibling relationship comes with petty fights and rivalry," Elsa points out.

"Speak for yourself," Henry mutters and Elsa rolls her eyes with an added 'Yeah right.'

"I'm sure I'll make a very mature Aunt," Zelena huffs as she frowns holding up the tangle of lights, "What on earth?"

Henry laughs before taking them, "Let me. Years of watching Mom struggle with these means I know what to do."

"Ma knows how to do them," Elsa says before remembering that they haven't actually spent a Christmas together yet, "I mean she might."

"Too late," Zelena teases before pausing, "Is it weird? To know all this stuff in advance I mean?"

"A little," Elsa replies, "I guess it's kind of strange to know what's going to happen, or at least I hope it happens. I mean I don't want to go back to my time and find that it's different because my life is really good. I grew up listening to Mom and Ma's story and I'm really proud that I get to be a part of that. I just want them to be happy and I don't want to screw that up."

Zelena smiles reassuringly at her, "Elsa I may not know you very well yet but I know that in the future you love me enough to come back in time and make sure I exist. You get that capability to love from your mother and her resilient heart. There's a reason I needed her heart Elsa and what that means now is that you won't screw this up because they already love each other and when your Mom loves she loves with all she has. Your Moms might be stubborn as hell but there's no chance they'd let each other go now."

Henry nods in agreement, "She's right. I've seen them over the past few years and they've come so far and they love each other. Together they are way happier than I've ever seen them be and we're helping them see that. Operation Fox is about getting them to a beginning hence the first date. They already love each other. We're just giving them that final push. We won't screw this up for them. They're there now, they're together."

Elsa smiles, "Yeah. You realise you'll have to deal with their gooey, lovey-dovey, first being a couple stuff."

Henry grins, "Zelena can deal with that."

Zelena wrinkles her nose, "I think we'll leave them to that. Let's just set up the date and hide somewhere inconspicuous."

* * *

Emma knocks on Regina's bedroom door with a nervous but giddy smile. Their kids and Zelena have demanded their presence by the well for a 'surprise' which Emma suspects is Operation Fox related, well she hopes it is at least. She can't wait. She hopes that today is the day she and Regina finally launch into being a couple and start their future. There's no denying her feelings for Regina or Regina's feelings for her and to be frank Emma's done with denial. She just wants to be them now.

"Are you ready?"

Regina pokes her head round the door, "What do you think I should wear?" she asks noting Emma's black skinny jeans and grey jumper with a small smile. Emma grins before shrugging, "How should I know? Dress how you want."

Regina rolls her eyes, "That isn't helpful Emma!"

"You know I think you look great in everything," _and probably in nothing too_ Emma thinks with a wicked smile.

"I still need to know what kind of occasion to dress for" Regina calls out from behind the door.

Emma smiles, "It's Operation Fox related so just go with that."

After a few minutes the door opens again and reveals Regina in the red dress Emma loves. She grins appreciatively before looking into Regina's eyes, "Beautiful," she declares and Regina feels it under Emma's gaze. She smiles back before tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and kissing Emma softly, "I'm not sure how well it goes with the ankle bandage."

Emma chuckles looking at Regina's leg before cocking her head, "I could colour it in red to match the dress if you'd like?"

* * *

They walk over to the well to find a large white sheet draped across the clearing blocking their view of the well. Emma and Regina share a confused look before Emma calls out, "Elsa? Henry? Zelena?"

Regina frowns looking around in confusion before tapping Emma's shoulder, "I don't think they're going to answer." She stumble-hops towards the makeshift curtain before gingerly peering round it. She grins at the sight that greets her before turning to the blonde, "Em come take a look."

Emma wanders over, "No monsters? No curses? No 'oh shit what's hiding behind that curtain'?"

Regina laughs, "Nope, just an incredible surprise."

Emma smiles before standing beside her and holding Regina from behind. She rests her head against Regina's as she too peers around the corner, "Oh wow," she breathes out. Her kids may be sneaky-ish but god do they know how to pull off an awesome romantic surprise.

They've spread sheets across the floor, which Emma recognises as Regina's from the mansion, and then sprinkled various flower petals across said sheets. In the middle sits a table with a bouquet of red, white, pink and orange roses and beside it is a picnic hamper. Emma frowns at the lack of chairs before seeing the checkered blanket on the floor complete with extra cushions and blankets for comfort. There are small tables dotted around with candles on them for light but along the top of the curtains surrounding them and the well are fairy lights strung up. The whole thing is better than Emma could have envisioned. It looks almost magical and it's perfect. Emma turns kissing Regina's cheek, "It's wonderful."

Regina nods turning to kiss her back, "It really is. I think we can un-ground them now."

"Definitely," Emma replies, "Are you ready for our first date?"

"More than," Regina says offering her hand for Emma to take. Emma slips her hand into Regina's and walks them over to the blanket. They sit down atop the blankets and Regina leans against a cushion before kicking off her heels. She smiles spotting a projector behind them wondering what on earth their kids are up to.

"They've left a note," Emma says opening up the hamper and pulling out the sheet of paper.

_Moms (Why is it Moms? They aren't my Moms!), Moms and Emma and Regina,_

_We say this with love but you two are ridiculous. Like absolutely ridiculous. You love each other. You know it. We know it so let's cut the crap and get you two on a date. _

_We didn't really know what you'd like but we got out thinking hats on and decided on this. We figured you'd prefer something private and in a place special for you (where Mom saved your life Ma, just in case you're as crappy at remembering dates now as you are in the future!). We've put together some movies which we know Mom likes (please no Frozen jokes tomorrow) and food Ma likes (Granny's anyone?!) and well just have fun guys. _

_Enjoy your date :) _

_Elsa, Henry and Zelena _

Regina laughs at the note before smiling at the scene around them, "We have an awesome family."

"We really do," Emma says, "Though I am not crap at remembering things. I know the well is the place you sucked in the curse and saved me and my mom. What I remember most is that you grinned at me for the first time, like a proper adorable, goofy grin. It's when I first knew you really, truly did care about me."

Regina smiles, "I cared about you before that. For me I realised it when you triggered my magic and saved me from that wraith."

Emma grins, "I'll always save you."

"Don't start with cheesy catchphrases dear."

"But Regina, I'll always find you!" Emma cries dramatically throwing herself around Regina and play-tackling them into the cushions. Regina laughs before tickling Emma to get her off. Emma rolls off and they both lose themselves to giggles for a few moments before turning to face each other. They meet each other's gazes and move in for another kiss which grows more heated as they entangle their limbs.

From behind the curtain Elsa, Henry and Zelena share a look before fleeing and deciding that now is a good time to leave the couple to it.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi all, sorry for the delay in updating (work has been stressful and tiring lately but hey ho). Thank you to the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you to nannyalberte for the prompt. Hope you all enjoy this part :)_

_Rating bumped up to M ;) _

Emma smiles as she wakes up seeing Regina in her arms. Last night was incredible and she knows it was the start of something wonderful. She knows it was a brilliant beginning to their happy ending. She props herself up on her elbow looking down at Regina. Her girlfriend is lying on her stomach, her face buried in the pillow as her body rests against Emma. She follows the curve of Regina's figure smiling even brighter at how the other woman fits so perfectly against her. Emma draws her finger up and down Regina's bare stomach absentmindedly enjoying the small sigh of content Regina releases before snuggling into her.

Her smile turns into a grin as she quickly runs her fingers along Regina's back causing the other woman to squirm and stifle a giggle. Emma reaches for Regina's hair brushing it out of the way of her neck before teasingly tapping her little finger there. Regina bites her lip to stop from laughing before cracking one eye open and turning her head just slightly to give Emma a warning glare, "Emma…."

"What?" Emma asks innocently, "I'm just admiring your beauty."

Regina smiles, "Well of course dear but you're also up to something. I know you Emma and I recognise your mischievous face."

Emma gasps in mock hurt, "Well I just can't believe you would even think I was up to something!" she says dramatically, "It's not like I know you're extremely ticklish."

"Emma don't," Regina shrieks just as Emma tickles her neck causing Regina to roll over to get away. It doesn't work because a) her ankle restricts her from rolling too far and b) Emma gracefully flops on top of her and tickles her neck and belly until Regina is laughing hysterically.

"Em-ma!" Regina squeals through a laugh before tickling the underside of Emma's elbow until Emma begins laughing too. Eventually they both just collapse in a fit of laughter. Emma smiles up at Regina as she lays on top of her. "I love you," she says revelling in this pure and simple happy moment. It's what she wants for them for the rest of their lives together.

Regina smiles back, "I love you too," she replies before wiggling herself down the bed so she can kiss Emma. The kiss is slow and gentle at first before it picks up heat and force turning into a long makeout session.

Emma breaks the kiss to a whine from Regina before straddling the woman's hips. At that Regina grins trailing her own fingers up to cup Emma's perky breast as she sits up and slides one leg beneath Emma's so that their already wet centres meet. Both woman gasp at the sensation before beginning to slowly grind against each other. As they do their lips meet again growing sloppier as their hips pick up speed.

Regina moans as one of Emma's hand moves to tease circles around her navel before moving determinedly downwards. "Oh god Emma," she mutters against Emma's soft lips before claiming them in a desperate and needy kiss as she continues to roll her hips grinding her centre against Emma's, the blonde's wetness fuelling her own.

Emma's thumb finds her clit and Regina gasps in pleasure letting her head loll against Emma's shoulder as she slowly rakes her nails across Emma's back. Emma shudders at the sensation as white hot pleasure shoots through her core. She closes the miniscule gap between them desperate to feel every inch of Regina's skin against her own.

"God I love you," she says breathily as she continues to tease Regina's clit feeling the jerky movements of Regina's hips against hers.

"I love you too," Regina replies without hesitation as she joins their lips together in another kiss as they spill over the edge into their orgasms. They cling to each other as they ride out their highs before recovering and grinning at each other.

"Good morning," Emma says with a cheeky grin and Regina laughs, "Good morning indeed."

* * *

"Are they finished?" Henry asks as he hesitantly pulls out his iPod earphones. He sighs seeing how his sister and aunt have magical earplugs in before tapping Elsa's shoulder. "It's safe now," he mouths and she nods clicking her fingers and removing the earplugs. She does the same for Zelena.

Henry frowns, "Why couldn't you give me magic earplugs?"

"Because you complained about my breakfast skills."

"You made burnt toast."

"I still made it."

"Kids," Zelena scolds, "Your mothers are finally done. Let's enjoy the moments of peace. Now tell me dear, are they like this often and do I have to have a word with your mother about the merits of magical soundproofing?"

"I'd have that chat with her," Elsa replies.

Henry groans, "Gross."

"Trust me Hen. You'd rather they soundproofed," Elsa says shuddering as she remembers the one mentally scarring moment she forgot to knock – never again!

He wrinkles his nose, "Ew. I guess my iPod is getting used a lot more now."

Elsa laughs before taking a bite out of one of the better slices of toast, "Now shut up, I think they're coming down."

"Hopefully clothed," Zelena mutters under her breath.

"We are dressed," Regina says walking into the kitchen in a tank top and a pair of plaid pyjama trousers.

"Why Emma, I hardly recognised you," Zelena says looking at her sister's outfit. Regina blushes before huffing, "it's comfy."

"Of course it is," Zelena replies, "Already dressing like each other."

"Please," Henry says, "They've been doing that for years. I bet if you went through both their wardrobes you'd find loads of matching clothes."

"Henry!" Regina scolds with a brighter blush.

"What's with the scarlet cheeks?" Emma asks as she enters the kitchen and sits down beside Regina. She kisses her sweetly before reaching for the toast, "Who cooked breakfast?"

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Like mother, like daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asks.

"It means both you and Elsa believe toast is cooking dear," Regina explains with a smile as she looks from her future daughter to her girlfriend.

"It is," Emma huffs.

"She taught me everything I know," Elsa adds with a bright smile, "So did you like your surprise?"

"Like you didn't watch the whole thing," Emma replies with a knowing smirk.

Elsa and Henry smile sheepishly before Henry answers, "Well not the whole thing. We left when you two started kissing."

Regina whistles in relief, "Thank god for that."

Emma, "We loved our surprise though," she says, "Thanks guys."

"It was wonderful," Regina adds, "So was this the endgame of Operation Fox?"

"How did you know?" Elsa and Henry ask in unison.

Zelena laughs, "Probably because you two are subtle as bricks."

"Well I thought we were subtler than that," Elsa says.

"Not really kid," Emma replies, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Well at least it worked," Henry says with a shrug.

Regina grins, "It did."

Emma nods before looking seriously at Elsa, "It did but what we were wondering Elsa is how are you still here? Don't get us wrong we love having you around but we thought that once the mission was done you'd be back to the future."

Elsa looks down with a blush before slowly lifting her head up, "Okay, so here's the thing," Emma and Regina both smile at the very Emma-esque saying that has been echoed in their daughter, "Henry, well future Henry sent me back me here but he never told me how to get back to my time."

Emma rolls her eyes before looking at her son of the present, "Seriously kid?"

"What?" he asks, "Future me's fault."

Regina chuckles at the answer before turning to Elsa, "Do you not know how?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. He just said that I come back when I come back, that he doesn't know how I get back but that I do when the mission is definitely complete."

"I thought it was already," Emma replies with an adorably confused frown.

Elsa shrugs, "Me too but I guess not."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	12. Chapter 12

_Apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you to the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its character. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)_

(Two Months Later)

"Still here kid?" Emma asks as she wanders into the kitchen seeing Elsa already at the table and on Regina's laptop. Elsa looks up and nods, "Yep," she replies with a frown.

"What's up?" Emma asks seeing the glum expression on her daughter's face.

"I just don't get it," Elsa says, "I love being here because it's cool to see you, Mom, Henry and Auntie Z now rather than just hear about it in stories and you guys are awesome but I…." she pauses unsure how to explain it.

"You're homesick," Emma replies understanding immediately, "I get it kid."

"You do?"

Emma nods, "I used to get homesick all the time as a kid. It never made sense to me until I was older and I realised I was homesick not for something I knew but for something I wanted. Now I have a home and it's better than I could ever have imagined. For you, this is your home and we're your family but we're not the family or home that you know. I get it, you're homesick for your life."

Elsa nods in response, "I am and I don't understand why I'm still here. I thought my mission as done. You and Mom are together and happy and have been for two month now so what sends me back?"

Emma shrugs, "No idea. Are you searching it on Google?" she asks peering over at her daughter's screen with a chuckle.

Elsa smiles, "Well I figured it couldn't hurt, Google knows everything Ma."

"God I hope your Mom doesn't hear that," Emma replies, "Oh and don't take that approach to homework."

"A bit late for that lesson," the teen says with a grin, "Maybe tell me again when I'm ten."

"Nope," Emma says with a smile, "Now I know that something happens with your ten, I might just wait until you're eleven."

"So mean," Elsa replies.

"Why is Ma mean?" Henry asks walking into the kitchen and taking his seat at the table.

"Because your sister is using Google to cheat on finding an answer to getting back to her time."

"I'm hardly cheating, besides Mom's books are in elvish or trollish or something, at least I understand Google."

Henry laughs, "I don't think Google will be much help. Why don't you just try and figure out what event sends you back. It's clearly not the mission ending so there must be a reason for you to stick around?"

"Maybe you have to make sure you're born?" Emma suggests.

"Well I figured that was your job," Elsa replies.

"Ew," Henry cringes "Where is Mom anyway?"

Emma frowns seeing the empty spot at the table. Regina wasn't up when she woke up which was worrying in itself but for to still not be up has Emma's heart clenching in concern. "Wait here," she says before hurrying up the stairs. Regina's been feeling rough for days now and Emma has her suspicions as to what's wrong, for now though her priority is making sure her girlfriend's okay.

She walks into their bedroom, they've not officially moved in with each other yet but Emma is here all the time and for her this is her home, only to find their bed empty. She frowns seeing the unkempt bedding and mess of pillows knowing that Regina would never leave it in such a state were she healthy. Emma's frown deepens upon hearing a groan from the bathroom and follows the sound to find Regina kneeling by the toilet and vomiting. Emma runs the few steps towards her quickly kneeling down and sweeping the hair away from her face. She rubs soothing circles on Regina's back as she whispers reassuring words until the vomiting finally stops.

Regina coughs before leaning into Emma's hold, "Emma I think I might be sick."

"I think you might be pregnant."

"What?"

Emma gives her a 'duh' kind of look, "Regina our future daughter has been living with us for a month."

"I know, I just didn't realise she would be this soon, do you really think I could be?" Regina asks with a small smile as she places a hand on her flat tummy.

"Well you've been sick a lot lately and we have been having a lot of awesome magic sex," Emma trails off and Regina rolls her eyes, "Awesome enough to make a baby."

"Well true love is the most powerful magic," Emma reminds her.

Regina smiles, "That it is," she says looking down at her tummy, "A baby. Our baby. Our Elsa," she says in awe before leaning in to kiss Emma softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Okay Regina in a few moments we'll know whether or not you're pregnant," Whale says as he moves the ultrasound wand over her tummy. He already ran the blood test which confirmed it but both women insisted on a scan and who is he to deny a queen and a saviour?

Regina holds onto Emma's hand tightly as they wait for the wand to get where it needs to go. Their eyes are fixed on the screen when suddenly they hear a clear, consistent sound. "Is that…?" Regina trails off as tears begin to fill her eyes.

Whale smiles, "Congratulations," he says, "That is your baby," he says pointing to a small blob that to Emma kind of looks like a peanut, "And that sound is its heartbeat."

"Wow," Emma says as they stare at the very first image of the baby they made together. She had scans with Henry but she always tried to distance herself knowing she would be giving him up. She has one scan which is in her keepsakes box but she didn't let herself feel this kind of joy or expectation. Now that they're all together she can. She can let herself enjoy pregnancy and look forward to having a baby, a baby with the woman she loves.

"That's our baby," Regina says. She never thought she would have this. When she got Henry she loved being a mother, he filled the hole in her heart and in him she found a family. She never got to experience pregnancy though and never thought she would but as she stares at her baby, their baby, on that screen she's overjoyed that she is carrying this child.

Emma leans down to kiss Regina on the forehead before moving down to kiss her lips, "We made a baby."

"We did," Regina replies still awestruck.

"Would you ladies like a copy of the scan?" Whale asks.

"Definitely," Emma replies and he goes to go get them some copies. Once he leaves Regina looks up to see Emma wearing a mischievous grin. "What are you thinking?" Regina asks.

"I'm wondering what the best way to announce little baby Elsa to my parents is."

Regina suddenly chuckles.

"What?"

"We get to show our teenaged daughter her own first ultrasound before she's even technically born."

Emma can't help but chuckle too, "God our family is weird."

Regina smiles looking over to the screen with their baby, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
